In many support structures such as light towers, tower cranes, beams, space frames, scaffolding, arches and stairways a problem arises in handling and constructing these structures before and during erection. This handling problem is as a result of the bulk and mass of the complete structure. It is an object of this invention to reduce such disadvantages and to reduce the need for skilled labour otherwise required for construction and erection.